


Grow

by shun_kumikumi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, NashAka, Posibbly OOC, i dont know what i made, marriage problem
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:45:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shun_kumikumi/pseuds/shun_kumikumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Masih butuh banyak waktu bagi mereka untuk belajar menjadi orangtua.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AyaMASO (Sebastian_Phantomhive)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AyaMASO+%28Sebastian_Phantomhive%29).



> Disclaimer to Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
> Dalam rangka memeriahkan event exchange fic “Kuterima kapalmu”. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini

Seijuurou menyetir dengan sebelah tangan. Sibuk. Kepala dimiringkan ke kiri, menyangga telepon genggam. Tangan satunya mengaduk tas di cekungan dashboard. Berbicara cepat sambil merutuki letak earphone dan deru khas persimpangan Tokyo sore hari. Tidak takut menghadapi bahaya, mobilnya terus melaju. Mata lurus lekat mengawasi jalanan.  
  
“Syukurlah kau bisa menggantikanku. Shirou baik-baik saja, bukan?” Gigi diinjak tegas. Rem dipijit penuh perhitungan. “Baru saja aku selesai meeting, sangat mendadak diundur satu jam dari jadwal. Maafkan aku, Nash. Tidak akan terjadi lagi. Aku akan tiba setelah membeli kroket dan beberapa persediaan pempers. Ya, kuserahkan padamu, sayang.”  
  
Seijuurou lihai menarik gas demi menghindari mobil dari jalur berlawanan. Berbelok ke kiri. Bunyi decit dan sepenggal kata “Sial!” mencemari olfaktori pelaku telepon di ujung sana. Terdengar marah.  
  
“Hoi hoi apa itu tadi? Apa kau sedang dalam perjalanan, Seijuurou? Dasar bodoh! Kututup sekarang!”  
  
Sambungan komunikasi terputus. Menyakitkan bagi telinga Seijuurou. “T-tunggu, Nash! Cih.” Seijuurou melonggarkan pundaknya. Mencibir. Melempar smartphonenya begitu saja mendarati bangku sebelah. Kedua tangan kembali memonitor arus kendaraan. Fokus sepenuhnya. Masih dalam kecepatan normal. “Padahal aku ingin tanya, dia mau sup miso atau sup tomat untuk makan malam.”  
  
Mobil Seijuurou mulai melambat setelah melewati pom bensin di tikungan. Mata cantiknya mengintip dari balik jendela. Minimarket tempat biasa ia berbelanja terang benderang dengan lampu neon mengitari ruang. Seijuurou memasukkan smartphone ke saku jaket dan memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman. Menekan tombol untuk mengunci dan melangkah masuk melompati pintu transparan.  
  
“Selamat malam, tu-Nyonya.” Seorang kasir perempuan tersenyum malu dan menunduk setelah menangkap tanda dari pergelangan tangan Seijuurou yang terangkat. Omega yang sudah bersuami selalu memiliki tanda berupa ukiran tatto berlambang bahasa yunani yang diberi coretan miring di pusatnya. Derajat omega yang diperistri setingkat lebih tinggi dari perempuan. Patut dipuja dan dihormati.  
  
Keranjang merah ditarik dan segera dipenuhi perlengkapan kebutuhan keluarga. Karena buru-buru—Seijuurou tidak mau membuat suami dan anaknya menunggu—ia mengkhususkan diri untuk membeli barang yang sekiranya mendekati limit seperti bedak bayi, baby oil, popok ukuran M dan susu bayi 0-5 bulan khusus bayi-bayi lelaki omega.  
  
Seijuurou mendesah di depan rak bumbu-bumbu cepat saji. Melirik satu-satu deretan kotak dan sachet aneka merk. “Nash..apa yang harus kumasak untukmu? Ah, kornet daging dan keju mozarella saja. Kemarin ia suka.”  
  
Kroket yang dimaksud Seijuurou adalah kroket beku yang bisa ia goreng untuk bekal Nash dan dirinya di pagi hari. Ia menambahkan selada segar dan buah pir ke dalam keranjang. Kalau diingat ia masih memiliki persediaan sayuran untuk membuat sup. Seijuurou meletakkan belanjaannya di atas meja kasir.  
  
Kasir sudah menghitung. Seijuurou tersentak saat hendak mengeluarkan dompet. Saku kanan jaketnya bergetar sekaligus berdering. Ia menggumam minta izin pada kasir perempuan alfa, lalu menjawab panggilan itu.  
  
“Ada apa, Nash?” Seijuurou menjauh.  
  
“Kau ada dimana, sayang?”  
  
“Minimarket, sudah kubilang. Tidak bisakah kau tak menghubungiku sepanjang waktu?”  
  
“Sssstt, iya nak, jangan menangis.” Seijuurou mengernyit ketika mendengar tangisan bayi yang tak lain tak bukan adalah anaknya. Suara Nash merendah. “Sei, katakan padaku, bagaimana caranya memasak susu?”  
  
Seijuurou melambaikan tangan pada penjaga kasir itu agar menyuruh antrian lain mendahuluinya. Ia berkata. “Shirou sayangku, ini mama sayang. Jangan menangis.” Seijuurou menghibur anaknya dengan lembut. Lalu sebal ketika kembali berbicara pada suaminya. “Astaga, Nash kau tidak memasaknya. Begini, bodoh. Pasang telingamu.” Nash memutar mata. Tapi ia mendengarkan. “Pertama cuci botol dan dotnya sampai bersih, pakai sikat khusus botol, kau tahu kan? Setelah itu rebus di panci sampai mendidih. Hah? Buat apa? Tentu saja agar steril! Kau angkat botolnya...ya terserah asal jangan pakai tanganmu yang terbaui kuman, sisihkan sebentar lalu masukkan empat sendok susu. Aku menyimpannya di lemari di atas meja makan. Cari. Baca saja petunjuk di kotaknya. Masukkan air. Ingat, pakai air panas Nash. Perhatikan takaran ccnya. Kocok seperlunya. Tunggu sampai hangat, periksa dengan meneteskannya ke lenganmu. Selesai. Beri susunya pada Shirou, pastikan ia menghabiskannya.” Seijuurou mengambil nafas sebentar.  
  
Nash mencatat baik-baik perkataan istrinya yang cerewet sambil terus menggendong puteranya. Menimang anak itu ke kiri dan ke kanan. Berharap tangisnya mereda. Nash memijat pelipis. “Rumit sekali, Sei. Kenapa tidak dicuci saja? Kau masih di minimarket? Cepatlah pulang.” Bayi itu menangis semakin keras.  
  
“Buatkan dia susu sekarang! Nash, jangan jadi tidak bertanggung jawab. Aku harus membayar belanjaanku. Aku akan pulang!” Seijuurou mematikan telepon. Meremasnya. Sekuat tenaga menahan kesabaran. Ia menghampiri meja kasir yang sudah kosong. Tidak tersenyum. “Maaf, belanjaannya tidak jadi. Ada hal penting yang harus kulakukan.”  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Seijuurou memasuki rumah dengan gelisah. Ia bahkan tidak mendapat jawaban “Selamat datang kembali” dari suaminya.  
  
“Mana Shirou?” Ia menemukan Nash sedang duduk di meja makan, meneguk segelas air.  
  
“Sudah tidur.”  
  
Nash sama sekali tidak menatapnya. Seijuurou membenci situasi ini. Ia benar-benar tak ingin bertengkar sekarang.  
  
Dengan segala kegenapan hati, Seijuurou memutuskan untuk melewati Nash. Membunuh suasana yang selalu menjadi pemicu keretakan rumah tangga. “Aku ingin mandi dulu.”  
  
“Seijuurou.” Nash memanggilnya. Tegas dan dalam.  
  
Seijuurou menghentikan langkahnya. “Nash, kumohon..”  
  
“Aku ingin bicara. Duduk.”  
  
Suara suaminya yang dingin malah menambah luka di hati Seijuurou.  
  
“Aku ingin melihat bayiku.” Seijuurou lanjut berjalan. Degup jantungnya mengeras ketika menyadari langkah-langkah tegap Nash mengejar langkahnya.  
  
“Lepas!” Ia menyingkirkan jemari Nash yang memborgol pergelangan tangannya.  
  
“Tidak, Seijuurou. Dengarkan aku.” Nash tidak mengendurkan pegangannya. Tak peduli bercak merah sudah membekas di kulit istrinya.  
  
“Kau menyakitiku!” Seijuurou menggeram marah.  
  
“Dengar.” Nash menggertak dalam. Tidak peduli. “Seijuurou, berhenti dari pekerjaanmu sekarang.”  
  
Seijuurou membelalak. “Apa?”  
  
“Kau dengar aku.” Nash memberinya tatapan tak bisa dibantah. “Kau adalah istriku. Kau seorang ibu. Beri perhatian pada anak kita layaknya seorang ibu.”  
  
Seijuurou membeku. Lalu maju selangkah sampai ujung kaki mereka bertemu. “Jangan memulai ini, Nash. Kita sudah membicarakannya.”  
  
“Apakah pantas seorang anak yang berusia empat bulan dan masih memiliki kedua orangtua harus terdampar di tempat penampungan anak sepanjang hari? Kau tidak malu pada dirimu sendiri?”  
  
“Kau tidak berhak bicara sekasar itu kepadaku!”  
  
“Kau seharusnya merawat anak kita. Menemaninya bermain. Menyuapinya bubur. Mengganti popoknya, menciumnya, menggendongnya. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Kau menghabiskan waktumu diluar dan membiarkan anakmu diasuh oleh wanita lain, disusui wanita lain.”  
  
Seijuurou menahan tangis. Menepis kasar tangan Nash. “Cukup. Kau bicara seolah aku membuang anakku sendiri. Teganya kau? Aku bekerja keras demi keluarga kita. Ini semua demi masa depan Shirou..dan ini..ini balasanmu untukku?”  
  
“Sekarang kau merendahkanku sebagai kepala keluarga.” Wajah Nash hanya beberapa senti dari wajah Seijuurou. Seijuurou mengepalkan tangan. Kuku-kukunya membenam dalam dengan menyakitkan. “Aku akan banting tulang dari pagi sampai malam, sampai tulangku rontok dan darahku habis kalau perlu. Demi menafkahi kalian berdua. Menghidupi kau dan Shirou. Tidakkah kau mengerti? Kau sama sekali tak perlu bekerja. Kau hanya perlu jadi istri dan ibu dari anak-anak kita.”  
  
Kedua pundak Seijuurou dicengkeram kuat. “Aku menginginkanmu Seijuurou. Aku mencintaimu. Ini semua demi masa depan Shirou. Apa kau akan menuruti permintaan suamimu?”  
  
Air mata Seijuurou mengalir deras. Ia tak kuasa untuk menampar Nash, berlari masuk kamar dan diam selama berhari-hari kalau yang mereka ributkan menyangkut Shirou. Menyangkut darah daging mereka. “Kau tak menghargaiku..” Seijuurou mendongak. “Aku tidak sama dengan perempuan..aku laki-laki, Nash. Aku mencintaimu dan Shirou..Alasan kuatku untuk bekerja. Aku ingin membantumu.. untuk Shirou. Untuk kita. Aku hanya..”  
  
“Aku mengerti sayang, aku mengerti.” Nash mendekap Seijuurou kuat. “Tapi kau tak perlu melakukan itu. Itu tugasku. Aku menghargaimu lebih dari seluruh lelaki di dunia ini. Aku hanya ingin kita bahagia.” Seijuurou bergidik. Nash menghirup harum keringat dan parfum dari lehernya.  
  
“Kau janji akan berhenti dari pekerjaan konyol itu?”  
  
“Itu pekerjaan normal. Ya, setelah gajian.”  
  
“Hei.”  
  
Seijuurou berusaha menjauhkan pelukan suaminya. “Nash, kau bau rokok..”  
  
“Kau kan suka aroma tubuhku ini?”  
  
“Tidak.”  
  
Seijuurou tidak merasa seringkih itu sampai harus dihibur.  
  
“Nash..”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“Lepaskan.”  
  
Nash melepaskan omeganya dengan tidak rela.  
  
Seijuurou menatap Nash dalam-dalam. Suaminya rupanya memiliki kemajuan. “Aku senang kau memikirkan keluarga kita. Saat pertama menikah kau pernah berkata tidak perlu memiliki anak dan ingin hidup selamanya bersamaku.” Lalu ia teringat sesuatu yang membuatnya khawatir. “Apa kau membuatkan susu untuk Shirou dengan benar?”  
  
Nash tersenyum. “Shirou tertidur ketika aku sedang merebus susunya. Ia mendengkur di pelukanku. Sekarang dia sedang bermimpi indah di kamarnya.”  
  
Seijuurou merasa bersalah dan sangat rindu. “Begitu, aku akan menengoknya. Susunya sudah kau..” Ia mencakar bahu Nash kejam. Nash melotot. “Kau kenap—“  
  
“Nash, kau merebus botol susunya, lalu?”  
  
“Oh Tuhan.” Nash lari menuju dapur. Seijuurou mengikuti. Menatap sebal tingkah laku suaminya yang sangat panik ketika asap di panci membumbung hingga menembus kepalanya. Ia mengangkat panci hati-hati di atas tatakan aluminium. “Maafkan aku, Seijuurou. Atch!” Nash meringis ketika jarinya mengenai bibir panci. “Oh biar kulihat.. Airnya habis. Botolnya tidak gosong kan?!”  
  
Seijuurou hampir tertawa tepat ketika Nash menoleh padanya dengan panik lalu ia menggantinya dengan mimik serius. “Kau harus memeriksanya.” Nash mengangkat botol susu dengan kain bersih. Memperhatikan permukaan plastik. “Tentu tidak, cih. Tapi bisa sedikit meleleh kalau lama dibiarkan.”  
  
Seijuurou mendekat. Tangan kekar Nash menghalanginya. “Tidak, jangan mendekat. Panas. Biar aku urus.”  
  
Nash membuatkan susu sesuai instruksi Seijuurou di telepon. Seijuurou memandangnya. Nash menumpahkan satu sendok susu ke lantai.  
  
“Kau tidak becus.”  
  
“Ya, ya. Diamlah.”  
  
Seijuurou selalu dihalangi setiap kali ia ingin memperbaiki kesalahan suaminya.  
  
“Aku bisa melakukannya, sayang.”  
  
Seijuurou menampar tangan Nash ketika Nash sedang menuangkan langsung air panas dari termos ke botol—tapi terlambat—air mendidih itu berceceran dari meja ke lantai.  
  
“Jangan, hei! Kau bisa kena cipratannya!”  
  
Seijuurou mundur dan Nash tampak marah lagi. Tapi Seijuurou tahu itu bukan marah yang sebenarnya.  
  
“Bodoh. Masukkan airnya ke gelas, baru tuang ke botol.”  
  
“Kau tidak bilang.”  
  
Seijuurou bersandar pada kulkas. Beberapa saat kemudian, suara tangisan bayi yang lapar terdengar dari lantai atas. Mereka bertatapan mata. Seijuurou langsung berbalik menjemput bayinya.  
  
Seijuurou menggendong Shirou yang bergelung nyaman dalam pelukannya menuruni tangga. Ia merasakan kehangatan dan wangi bedak floral ketika mengecup pipi lembut itu.  
  
Nash menghampiri dua poros dunianya. Merangkul pinggang Seijuurou dan mengecup sejumput rambut pirang Shirou.  
  
“Aku mengeluh karena kau bekerja tapi tadi aku..mengeluh karena malas membuatkan susu untuk anakku sendiri. Akulah yang payah. Aku suami gagal.”  
  
Seijuurou membuka mulut tapi tak ada suara yang keluar.  
  
“Maafkan aku karena membentakmu.”  
  
Nash mengocok susu dan memberikannya pada Seijuurou. Seijuurou menatapnya sebentar sebelum menerimanya.  
  
“Aku belum memaafkanmu, tapi..kau sudah membuatkan susu dengan baik.”  
  
Nash berkata. “Seijuurou.”  
  
“Ya?”  
  
“Aku tahu bagaimana kau akan memaafkanku.” Tangannya menyingkap kaus Seijuurou dari belakang. Meraba kulit halus sampai ke ruas tulang punggung . Bibirnya mengecup daun telinga.  
  
“Setelah Shirou minum susu, bagaimana kalau kita..”  
  
“Wah Shirou ngompol! Gawat! kau urus ini Nash. Aku akan mengambilkan celananya.”  
  
Nash hanya bisa mendengus saat melihat bokong istrinya pergi meninggalkannya.  
  
Bayi dengan bola mata cemerlang seperti Seijuurou memandangnya sambil tertawa ceria. Tangan mungil menggapai hidung Nash. Bau tinja menggaruki penciuman.  
Ini sih....B..A..B..  
  
Masih butuh banyak waktu bagi mereka untuk belajar menjadi orangtua. “Seharusnya kau minum pil KB sampai tahun depan, sayang.”  
  
.  
  
.  
  
End  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Bonus  
  
Seijuurou berlari menuruni tangga dengan popok baru dan celana bayi. Ia menemukan suami dan anaknya sudah tidak ada di tempat. Ruang keluarga itu kosong.  
  
Kemana orang itu membawa anakku?  
  
“NASHH! NASH!” Seijuurou berteriak khawatir. Nash, suaminya sama sekali payah dalam mengurus anak. Menyingkirkan pemikiran kalau Nash sedang melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada bayi mungilnya, Seijuurou berlari melewati ruang keluarga. Menggeram pada ruang tamu yang berantakan—penuh botol minuman soda kalengan. Tahan. Ia akan memarahi Nash setelah itu. Mengecek sampai ke teras tapi nihil. Ia berbalik menuju rumah dan menyusuri koridor belakang. “NASHHH! Hmft!” Seijuurou cepat membekap hidung. Bau kotoran menyergap. Barangkali tanda- tanda kehadiran bayinya. Darimana asalnya? Seijuurou semakin mendekat ke arah dapur. Dari bau ini, dia ada di...jangan-jangan..APAAA??  
  
Seijuurou tidak percaya dengan pemandangan di depan matanya.  
  
“Cup..cup sayang..kau senang sekali ya? Anak papa lutunyaaa.”  
  
Pintu yang terbuka dipukul keras. Wajah Seijuurou menggelap. “APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, NASH GOLD JR??”  
  
Nash menoleh. Nyengir. “Hei Seijuurou. Bau sekali ya? Lihat Shirou, dia terlihat gembira.”  
  
Popok kotor diletakkan begitu saja di kubangan wastafel cuci piring. Sangat menjijikkan. Nash memakai masker ketat, memegangi ketiak anaknya yang bagian bawahnya sudah telanjang bulat. Pantat bayi montok dihadapkan ke kucuran air dingin. Berfungsi membersihkan. Dibiarkan begitu saja, entah dari kapan.  
  
“Kau tidak memakai otakmu, hah? Kau tidak punya otak??” Seijuurou murka melihat bayi malangnya diperlakukan tidak wajar yang mirisnya oleh ayahnya sendiri. “Kau mencuci pantat anakmu di tempat cuci piring..oh tidak. Kau bahkan tidak menyentuhnya. Kenapa aku menikahimu. Kau buruk sekali, Nash. Kau ayah terburuk.”  
  
Nash tidak mendengar. “Oh, maaf. Bisa kau bersihkan ini?” Ia menunjuk pempers belepotan tinja yang baunya sudah menyebar ke seluruh dapur. “Biar sekalian kumandikan dia disini.”  
  
Seijuurou mendekat. Melirik benda tajam di pinggir nakas.  
  
“Shirou anak papa paling gan-teng! Muka kamu kok biru nak? Shiro gedenya mau jadi siapa? Jadi kayak papa atau ma—“  
  
“Nash.”  
  
Ditolehkannya wajah pada Seijuurou. Istrinya aneh. Tangannya tergenggam pisau. Langkahnya tajam. Arahnya siap untuk menusuk perut Nash. Mencabik-cabik. Nash membeku. Istrinya serius. “OI, OI APA YANG AKAN KAU—Ya, ya baik kuturunkan dia. HOI SEIJUUROU, SHIROU MELIHAT! SINGKIRKAN ITU!”  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Di kasur ukuran medium itu terbaring Nash, Seijuurou dan Shirou di tengah-tengah mereka. Bayi itu sudah terlelap.  
  
Suara Nash lirih. “Kau tahu, aku jadi agak tidak tega membiarkanmu mengurus Shirou sendirian. Apa kita perlu baby sitter, sayang?”  
  
Seijuurou menjawab galak. “Tidak perlu. Terakhir kali aku memanggil baby sitter, kau malah menggoda perawat itu. ”  
  
Nash tertawa dipaksakan. Mengatur wajahnya supaya tidak tampak bersalah. “Kau bicara apa, Seijuurou. Aku tidak menggoda siapapun kecuali dirimu. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa terhadap Tetsuya.”  
  
“Oh bahkan namanya pun kau masih ingat?” Seijuurou yakin tensi darahnya hari ini dipastikan naik. Intelegensi Nash memang tinggi tapi aslinya luar biasa bodoh.  
  
“Ah aku lupa Kuroka, apa Kuroki Tetsuya?”  
  
“Sudahlah. Lagipula dia juga sudah menemukan matenya. Mayuzumi, kalau aku tidak salah? Aku sudah pasti tidak akan mengizinkan omega manapun memasuki rumah ini.”  
  
“Jangan cemburu begitu, sayang.”  
  
“Dan perlu kau ingat. Aku malas membuat anak lagi mengingat apa yang telah terjadi seharian ini. Jadi sebaiknya, kita tidak bersenggama dulu. Setidaknya sampai Shirou sudah bisa makan sendiri.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Untuk AyaMASO:  
> Dian dengan ‘maso ‘yang menjadi nama tengahnya. Maafkan hamba tidak bisa memberi lebih dari ini. Pake plot baru biar bisa lebih pendek#JDERRR. Bingung ngasih nama anaknya..Shirou. Tadinya Nashirou, tapi Akashi gak mau soalnya ada Nashnya. Soal Seijuurou gak mau anu-anu, dia pasti nyamperin kalo lagi in heat. Hope you like it.  
> Untuk planariang:  
> Cacinggg ;)))) Terimakasih atas eventnya. Semoga bisa diselenggarakan kembali kapan2. Kuterima kapalmu...ini sih kapal kita bertiga haha. Hidup NashAka. Hidup Nash Gold, jr. Hidup Akashi Seijuurou.


End file.
